Femme de marin, femme de chagrin
by Math'L
Summary: OS. "Personne ne peut attendre dix ans quelqu'un. Même quelqu'un qu'on aime. Surtout, quelqu'un qu'on aime. Car le manque est tellement insupportable qu'on est tenté de le combler de toutes les manières possibles." Attendre le retour de l'être aimé, c'était un destin bien difficile à porter. Elizabeth le savait mieux que personne.


**Disclaimer :** **Heu … Disney ?**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Cet OS trainait dans mon dossier depuis longtemps, je le poste donc enfin. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

Ils avaient été naïfs. Après quelques années, Elizabeth s'en rendait compte. Personne ne peut attendre dix ans quelqu'un. Même quelqu'un qu'on aime. Surtout, quelqu'un qu'on aime. Car le manque est tellement insupportable qu'on est tenté de le combler de toutes les manières possibles.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Will. Et chaque jour était plus long que le précédent. Elle pensait à lui, mais peu à peu, elle n'arrivait plus à redessiner son visage, ou la manière si spéciale qu'il avait de lui sourire. Les années passaient et elle ne ressemblait plus à l'Elizabeth dont il était tombé amoureux.

Alors, quand elle rencontra Jack au détour d'un port, elle lui offrit son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours eu le talent de la faire sourire, même dans les moments les plus graves.

Et après quelques temps, elle s'était offerte à lui. Si, au début, elle avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un substitut de Will, une manière de se rappeler son époux et leur vie passée, elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Chaque jour qui passait, elle l'aimait un peu plus. Il était la passion qui manquait dans sa vie. Fille de gouverneur, elle s'était découverte lorsqu'elle avait dû affronter des pirates et se battre pour les siens. Elle avait compris qu'être une femme de la haute-bourgeoisie l'ennuyait profondément. Et si elle appréciait de ne plus avoir à risquer sa vie tous les jours, elle adorait le côté aventureux de Jack. Il la faisait se sentir vivante. Et elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse de lui jour après jour.

Cinq ans passèrent et il fût l'heure de revoir Will. Ils en avaient longuement débattu, et même si Jack n'était pas d'accord, elle avait décidé de lui dire la vérité. Elle pensait qu'il était important que le pirate sache qu'il n'était pas un remplaçant mais bien le seul qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'elle s'expliqua, elle vit le désespoir dans les yeux du Capitaine Turner. Et quand elle lui rendit son cœur, ultime preuve de son renoncement, elle discerna sur son visage de la rancœur et de la rage. Dix ans étaient passés mais elle savait toujours lire son visage. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur, elle se devait d'être honnête.

Triste mais apaisée, elle rentra chez elle, où l'attendait l'homme auprès duquel elle passerait sa vie.

D'autres années passèrent. Et Jack supportait de moins en moins sa vie. Jadis, il ne vivait que pour la liberté. Il s'était installé à terre pour pouvoir rester avec son Elizabeth. Régulièrement, ils montaient dans un navire et profitaient pendant quelques mois de la vie en mer. Mais il fallait toujours revenir. Il fût une époque où être le Capitaine Jack Sparrow signifiait être indépendant, être libre. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être enfermé sur terre.

Elizabeth Sparrow voyait les yeux de son époux se ternir lors de leur rentrée au port. Il n'était heureux qu'en mer, en tant que Capitaine d'un bâtiment. Mais elle était sûre d'être tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était un grand sacrifice mais leur vie ensemble n'était que joie et amour.

Un matin comme les autres, Elizabeth tâta le côté gauche de son lit, duquel elle pensait trouver son mari. La place était libre, le lit froid mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Son époux se levait parfois aux aurores pour regarder les bateaux accoster et repartir.

Quand les cloches sonnèrent midi et que Jack n'était toujours pas rentré, elle se décida à aller au port le retrouver. Mais le lieu était vide de sa présence. Alors elle rentra chez elle, attendant le retour de son époux. La nuit vint à tomber et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, ne cessant de se retourner dans ce lit trop vide sans la présence de son aimé. Dès l'aube, elle retourna sur le port, regarder les bateaux qui fascinaient tant son mari, espérant qu'il la retrouverait et s'installerait à ses côtés. Mais bientôt, le soleil fût haut, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Jack. Elle se résigna à rentrer quand un gamin l'accosta. Il lui donna un parchemin, en lui disant qu'un Capitaine avait demandé à ce qu'il soit donné à la 'Reine des Pirates'.

Sur le papier, ces simples mots : _Je suis désolé. Je t'aime._

Alors, elle comprit. Jack était parti. L'appel de la mer avait été le plus important. Il l'aimait mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Elle avait dit adieu à son premier amour. Mais c'est une chose que Jack ne s'était jamais résolu à faire. Parce que, quoiqu'Elizabeth puisse lui offrir, ce ne serait jamais assez par rapport à la liberté et à l'indépendance que lui conférait le fait de voguer.

Depuis ce jour, chaque matin, à l'aube, et chaque soir, au coucher du soleil, elle venait au port. Elle s'asseyait sur des tonneaux et elle attendait. Elle observait le ballet des bateaux, espérant voir au bastingage de l'un d'eux, l'homme dont elle était éprise.

Les marins s'habituèrent à sa présence. Et si, au début, ils lui avaient posé des questions, se demandant ce qu'un bout de femme comme elle faisait ici, ils avaient fini par se faire une raison. Elle devint une partie du décor. Un jour, un jeune garçon l'appela 'La Reine des Pirates', en souvenir de cette lettre qu'il lui avait donné. Le surnom resta, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elizabeth, qui voyait en ce pseudonyme, l'éternel souvenir de Jack.

Peut-être qu'en réalité, on pouvait attendre une décennie, l'amour de sa vie. La Reine des Pirates attendit bien son capitaine, jusqu'à sa mort.

 _Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est l'ironie ?_

 _Jack mourut en mer. Et comme tous les marins disparus dans les océans, ce fut le Hollandais Volant qui vint à leur secours._

 _William le reconnut immédiatement. L'homme qui lui avait volé Elizabeth. Mais le temps avait passé et le Capitaine Turner avait fini par comprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer cette vie à son épouse. Dix ans de solitude pour un malheureux jour avec lui : c'était cher payé pour un beau geste, c'était un prix trop grand pour une jeune femme qui avait la vie devant elle._

 _Quand il vit Jack, il se réjouit de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de sa belle. Mais sa joie disparut vite lorsqu'il comprit que l'homme avait abandonné Elizabeth._

 _L'ironie, c'était ça : William aurait tout donné, pour être à terre avec la jeune femme. Jack avait laissé la femme qu'il aimait par amour de la mer._

 _Jack avait peur de la mort. Il demanda à son vieil ami s'il pouvait devenir un membre de son équipage, voguer pour l'éternité. Will accepta._

 _C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils naviguèrent pour l'éternité, attendant le jour où un autre homme prendrait le commandement du Hollandais Volant._

 _Espérant pouvoir revoir un jour, la femme qu'ils avaient tous deux éperdument aimé. Et qu'ils avaient tous les deux abandonnés pour l'Océan._

 **Voilà ! S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me file toujours la pêche ! J'espère que vous allez bien**

 **Flibustement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
